Regrets
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Sebastian and Santana share one night which changes Santana's life forever, making her realise just how lucky she is to have Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez was confused to say the least. She had just begun her senior year, and while she was pretty sure that she liked Brittany, more than a friend should, there was still a part of her that wanted to give boys one last chance. She was on her way to school and stopped by the Lima Bean for a coffee. Unconsciously she was checking out the boy in from of her in the queue.

"Hi," The tall boy in front of her turned around. "I'm Sebastian."

"I didn't ask for your name," Santana remarked. "And I don't play for your team."

"Why were you checking me out then?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "And I am also gay."

"I wasn't checking you out," Santana argued, ordering her coffee. "And you didn't have to tell you were gay, I already knew."

"That's three fifty." The waitress said, as Santana took out her wallet.

"This one is on me." Sebastian responded, handing the waitress money.

"I didn't need you to buy me coffee," Santana said abruptly. "I wouldn't sleep with you in a million years. I thought I made that clear before."

Both the teenagers couldn't deny that there was chemistry between them. Santana thought this was the perfect way for her to check if she was definitely gay. If you took away that awful personality, he did have a good looking body, and she could see how most straight girls, and gay guys, would find him attractive.

"Meet me here tonight." Santana said as a smile broke onto the boy's face.

"So you do like me." Sebastian said in a very cocky way.

"God no," Santana responded, opening the door to leave. "You're the biggest bitch I've ever met, and that's me talking."

That evening, they ended up at Sebastian's bedroom because his parents were out. That night was Santana's biggest regret. But it was also a positive because she realised that she loved Brittany.

"Listen," Santana looked at the teenager who was proud of himself. "This means nothing, okay. I am gay, and you just re-affirmed that. So don't try to call me or get me back here because it won't happen."

"Got it," Sebastian responded as Santana got out of the bed and slipped her clothes back on. "Just lock the front door when you leave."

Santana nodded her head and exited the house, climbing into her car. She drove off a bit into the distance before she saw her phone was ringing. A picture of her and Brittany over the summer lit up, and a smile spread across Santana's face.

"Hey Britt," Santana answered. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Brittany responded. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"I'll be home in half an hour," Santana answered. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay," Brittany beamed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana said, hanging up the phone. She felt awful, like she had just cheated on Brittany. But they weren't officially a couple yet, so _technically _it wasn't.

The next day, Brittany asked Santana to be her girlfriend, and they became an official couple, telling the Glee Club, and only the Glee Club their news.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: I always thought that something between Sebastian and Santana would be interesting and this is just an idea of mine, so I'd love to know what you guys think. **

**Next Chapter: Santana finds out something awful that could jeopardise her relationship with Brittany. **


	2. Chapter 2

"San?" Brittany asked. "What did you think of my campaign ideas?"

"Great," Santana smiled. "They sound amazing Britt."

"You're the best girlfriend ever." Brittany hugged the girl as they walked over to West Side Story rehearsals.

It has been a month since Santana and Brittany had begun dating. When they were walking, Santana felt really light headed.

"Can I sit down for a moment?" Santana asked, as she and Brittany took a seat outside.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked. "You look pale. Did you forget to each lunch again?"

"I'm fine," Santana answered. "I'm just hungry that's all. I'll get something after the rehearsal."

Santana got up and walked over to the auditorium where everyone was waiting for her. Between trouble tones rehearsals where she was lead vocalist with Mercedes and this and head cheerio, she wasn't shocked that she was dizzy.

"Look whose late again," Rachel scoffed. "We are missing rehearsal time."

"Shut up," Santana responded, climbing on stage. "Were only five minutes late. Get over it."

"Okay," Artie clapped his hands. "This is our final run thought before dress rehearsal tomorrow and the shows next week. Can we do America first?"

Santana got to her spot, and began singing. All of a sudden, she felt the light headed feeling again and before she knew it, she collapsed. The next thing Santana knew, she was lying in a hospital bed, and she could hear Brittany.

"Is she dead?" Brittany sobbed as Quinn showed her the heart monitor that was proving the teenager was breathing.

"I'm okay," Santana grabbed the blonde's hand. "I'm here Britt."

"Thank god," Brittany kissed Santana on the forehead. "I was so scared."

"Why don't you go and get us something from the cafeteria?" Quinn asked Brittany. "I want to speak to Santana for a minute."

Just as Brittany left and Quinn was going to grill Santana, a doctor came into the room.

"Ms Lopez," The doctor looked at her. "We did some blood work to see if there was a reason for your fatigue and something came up."

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"Are you okay with your friend in room for this?" She asked.

"Whatever you say in front of me, you can say in front of her." Santana nodded her head.

"You're pregnant." The doctor responded.

"I beg your pardon?" Santana asked. "That isn't possible."

"These results are accurate," The doctor looked at the latina. "Fatigue is a common sign of pregnancy."

"I don't get it," Santana shook her head. "The last time I had sex with a guy was-oh crap."

"I can set you up with planned parenthood if you want." The doctor jumped in.

"No," Santana responded. "I think I am just going to nip this in the butt before it becomes a problem."

"An abortion?" Quinn looked at Santana. "That's not a good idea."

"I'll go get you an appointment." The doctor looked at Santana who nodded.

"This isn't Beth, okay," Santana argued. "I can't lose Brittany. I just can't. If she finds out about this, I am screwed. I am having the abortion and that's final, okay. And if you tell anyone, I will go all Lima Heights, got it."

"San," Brittany walked into the room with food. "I thought we'd all have some burgers."

"Thanks Britt." Santana answered, taking one of the burgers.

"Here," The doctor came into the room. "The appointment is next week, and your mum is on the way to pick you up."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the alerts. I really appreciate them. I will most likely publish tomorrow or Friday. And oh my god, that Goodbye episode was gut-wrenching. Argh! I can't even talk about it.**

**Next Chapter: Quinn and Santana have a heart to heart which changes her mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

The week went by surprisingly fast. Brittany was keeping an eye on what Santana ate, or more so, making sure that she did eat, and Santana was feeling relieved that she could just move on from this. She was in the trouble tones room, practicing by herself when she saw Quinn.

"Are you still going through with the whole abortion thing?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Santana rolled her eyes. "Now can you save the lecture and leave me alone."

"Not until you hear me out," Quinn sat down next to her. "You're making a mistake, Santana."

"I can't look after a child," Santana began. "I am head cheerio, lead vocalist in the treble tones and I want to become famous. That isn't possible with a child."

Quinn took a small envelope out of her bag, and handed it to Santana, who opened it cautiously.

"What is this?" Santana asked, looking at the blurry image.

"The ultrasound that you left behind at the hospital last week," Quinn began. "I thought you'd want it."

"I'm having an abortion," Santana said firmly. "It doesn't matter what you or anyone else says."

"You see this," Quinn pointed out something as small as a peanut. "I know your only eight weeks along, but this is your baby."

"Really?" Santana studied the image. "That is so small."

"It grows fast," Quinn laughed. "If you keep the baby, you'll be out of the uniform in a couple of months."

"What's the point of this?" Santana asked.

"Don't get the abortion," Quinn said. "If you can't take care of the baby, there will be someone out there who will love it just as much as you will."

"Like Shelby does with Beth?" Santana asked, as Quinn shut her eyes.

"This isn't about me," Quinn answered. "I don't want you to have regrets like I do, okay. Your one of my best friends, and if you have this abortion, you will never forgive yourself."

"For arguments sake," Santana looked at the blonde. "If I did keep the baby and give it up for adoption when it was born, how would I tell Brittany, or my mum?"

"Those things sort themselves out," Quinn half smiled. "Trust me. Just don't leave it too long."

"Like you and Finn," Santana responded. "You broke up. I don't want to break up with Brittany."

"I was lying to Finn, it is different." Quinn responded.

"I _am _lying to Brittany," Santana argued. "She knows that something's up with me, but I lie to her and say it's nothing."

"Brittany loves you," Quinn retorted. "She has told me that, more than once. The sooner you tell her, the less mad she'll be."

Santana looked down at the picture again, and Quinn swore that she saw a smile appear on the girl's face.

"I suppose I could give it to a nice couple who can't have kids," Santana pondered. "I mean, that does seem like the right thing to do."

"So you're not going to have the abortion?" Quinn asked.

"I think I am just going to give it to someone who deserves it," Santana remarked. "Like a gay couple."

"Well, just know that you can always talk to me, okay," Quinn smiled. "Even if you need someone to whine about pregnancy with, or a place to stay."

"You really are a good friend," Santana smiled at the blonde. "But maybe you should think about what you said to me, regarding your own situation."

"Hi girls," Shelby walked into the room at that moment, walking over to Santana. "How's the song going?"

"Good." Santana said, turning to the music book.

"See you." Quinn smiled as Santana and Shelby smiled back at her.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the alerts and reviews**

**Next Chapter: Quinn takes Santana to her first ultrasound appointment while the school learns of her sexuality, and someone else finds out about the pregnancy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Santana was having a crappy week. Her pregnancy hormones were making her angrier than usual, Quinn was on her back about pre-natal vitamins and Finn was annoying her to come out of the closet. She was glad it was Friday to say the least. Brittany was going to her house for a sleepover, and she didn't have to deal with anyone annoying.

"Santana," Mr Schue walked into her English Class. "Sue needs to speak to you, can you come with me."

"Sure." Santana groaned, just wanting to be left alone.

They got into her office, and Sue was sitting there with Shelby and Emma.

"What's up?" Santana asked.

"Before we show you this," Emma began. "We just want to say how sorry we are."

Santana couldn't believe what was in front of her. Finn Hudson had practically outed her in front of someone, and now the whole of Lima will know that she is a Lesbian. Santana could feel the tears in her eyes, and she stood up.

"Santana," Mr Schue said to break the silence. "Is there anything we can do?"

The Latina just glared at her ex Glee Coach and ran out of the school, and drove home. She didn't start crying until she shut her bedroom door.

"Santana!" Her mum called. "Was that you?"

She didn't answer, hoping that her mum wouldn't come looking for her, but it was too late.

"Santana," Her mum sat down on the bed, rubbing her back. "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm fine," Santana sobbed. "Can you just leave me alone, please?"

"That didn't work when you were five and it isn't going to work now," Her mum responded. "Does this have something to do with the pregnancy or your relationship with Brittany?"

"How do you know?" Santana turned her head to her mum.

"I am not deaf," Her mum laughed. "I can hear you get up sick in the middle of the night."

"I am going to give it up for adoption," Santana quickly said, as her mum nodded in agreement. "Please don't kick me out."

"If I was going to throw you out, I would have done it weeks ago when I found out." Her mum answered, after what Santana thought was forever.

"So, I can stay here until I give this baby away?" Santana asked, as her mum nodded.

"Thank you so much." Santana said, as the doorbell rang and her mum went to answer it.

"Santana!" Brittany exclaimed, pulling the Latina into a hug. "Mr Schue said that you ran away and I got scared and, and then Rachel's mum said that she saw you in the car park and then your car wasn't there."

"It's okay," Santana hushed the blonde. "I am right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Santana smiled for the first time in a while. Her mum knew her secrets, both of them, and she didn't hate her. Santana only had one more person to tell, Brittany, but she wasn't ready to tell her yet. She just needed a bit more time.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews, I appreciate them all. For those of you who are worried, I am NOT going to break Brittana up. **


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of her 12 week ultrasound, and Santana was sitting next to Quinn in the waiting room at the hospital. She had asked her to come, too scared to go by herself.

"Is it normal to be this nervous?" Santana whispered.

"I was really nervous too for the first ultrasound." Quinn smiled at the latina.

"Santana Lopez." A nurse called, walking them into the doctor's office, asking Santana to lie on the bed.

A few minutes later, the doctor that Santana recognised from when she fainted walked into the room, and began setting up.

"So you decided against abortion?" The woman in her mid-forties began.

"Yeah," Santana half smiled. "I am going to adopt it out instead."

"This gel is going to be a bit cold." She said as Santana lifted her Cheerio's uniform.

The doctor began moving the wand around Santana's stomach, and a loud heartbeat was heard. This prompted Quinn to grab Santana's hand.

"Is everything okay?" Santana asked quickly. "No defects or anything."

"The baby is perfectly healthy." The doctor smiled, pointing out the baby to Santana, before she left to give her the pre-natal vitamins that Quinn had been whining about.

"Thanks for coming Quinn." Santana smiled, as the girls walked out of the hospital, and climbed into the blonde's car.

The next day, Santana was sitting in the choir room, listening to everyone sing 'lady songs' for her and Brittany. Lately, she had realised that she got tired much quicker. Everyone had left except for Santana, Blaine and Kurt.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine looked the shorter girl and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Santana said, not even looking at him.

"I know you're pregnant." Blaine commented, which caused Kurt to gasp and Santana to turn around.

"How?" Santana asked.

"Your doctor is my mum," Blaine began. "She recognised your uniform yesterday and asked if I knew anyone named Santana."

"Your pregnant?" Kurt chimed in. "Who is the father?"

"No one that you two would know." Santana commented, as Blaine's text message tone went off.

"I swear if that is Sebastian, I will scream." Kurt looked as his boyfriend who innocently took out his phone.

"Sebastian?" Santana asked. "You two know someone named Sebastian?"

"Yes we do," Kurt commented. "Blaine met him last week."

"I have to get home," Santana commented. "My mum has become really strict, but can you two please not tell anyone that I am pregnant. I would rather do it myself."

"Absolutely," Both the boys said in unison. "The secret is ours."

"You're pregnant?" Mercedes walked into the room.

"Oh god, there isn't anyone else out there, is there?" Santana commented.

"No, they all went home. I just forgot my music folder," Mercedes sat down next to Santana. "So, who's the father?"

"No one that you know," Santana commented. "Now, I really have to go home."

"Wait, is this going to mean that you can't do lead at Sectionals?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm going to be lead." Santana smiled.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts. Okay, I want to know if you guys think Santana should have a girl or a boy. I have an idea in my mind, but I'd like to know what you guys think. I am also interested to hear if you think she should adopt this baby out like planned, or keep it for her and Brittany to raise. **


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of Sectionals, and the Treble Tones were in their choir room for one last run through. On that particular day Santana was exhausted after having ridiculously early Cheerio's practice.

"Santana!" Shelby looked at the Latina. "I need focus, okay."

"Okay." Santana mumbled.

For the last hour and a half, the only thing going through Santana's mind was lunch, which she could have once they finished the number. All of a sudden Santana began feeling dizzy again.

"Santana?" Shelby looked at girl. "You look really pale, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Santana tried to shake it off. "Just tired, that's all."

"We have been going at this for a while," Mercedes piped up. "Maybe we can have a small lunch break?"

"Okay," Shelby groaned. "You have twenty minutes for lunch. Don't be late back because we need to have this down by three."

Santana began walking off the side with Brittany and Mercedes, but was stopped.

"Santana," Shelby called. "I want to talk to you quickly."

Santana walked over to Shelby and took a seat next to the piano.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked. "You seem a little off lately."

"I'm fine," Santana smiled. "I'm just tired. Sue made us get here at 7 this morning."

"Brittany seemed fine," Shelby commented. "Is there something else Santana."

"There is," Santana began. "But I don't want the lead taken off me."

"What is it?" Shelby asked.

"I'm pregnant." Santana responded as Shelby just looked at her.

"Well that explains why you are so tired." Shelby commented.

"Are you going to take the lead off me?" Santana asked.

"No," Shelby responded. "Your one of my best voices, and no one would be able to fill your part on such short notice."

"San," Brittany came into the room. "Are you coming?"

"Go," Shelby smiled. "And be back in 15 minutes, okay."

Santana just smiled back at Shelby and walked off to the cafeteria with Brittany. She felt fine after she ate something, still tired, but no longer dizzy. The treble tones didn't end up winning sectionals, but they were allowed to re-join the New Directions, and Mr Schue had allowed them to have one song per competition, just for the treble tones girls.

"Santana," Mr Schue came up to her after the first day of back in the old choir room. "Can I speak to you quickly?"

She followed him into his office and he shut the door, taking a seat.

"Before Shelby left she told me that you are pregnant." He looked at the Latina.

"Why would she do that?" Santana said angrily.

"So that I could keep an eye out for you," He commented. "Have you told Brittany yet?"

"Not yet," Santana said. "And I know I am running out of time before she finds out herself."

"What about the father?" Mr Schue asked.

"I don't think I need to tell him," Santana commented. "He goes to a different school, and I am going to give it up for adoption anyway."

"You have to tell him," Mr Schue commented. "He has a right to know, Santana. Even if you are giving it up for adoption."

Santana just sat there in silence. Mr Schue was right, Sebastian did deserve to know that he is half responsible for her baby. But she still needed to tell Brittany and now this was just another person on the list.

Three days later Quinn convinced her to meet up with the baby's father to tell him. He had agreed to meet her at the Lima Bean.

"So," Sebastian sat down at Santana's table. "Congratulations on the win at Sectionals, but you have no chance against us for Regionals."

"I highly doubt that," Santana responded. "Anyway, I called you here because I have to tell you something."

"This seems serious." Sebastian looked at her.

"I'm pregnant," Santana responded. "And you're the father."

"That isn't possible, I haven't seen you since September." Sebastian piped up.

"15 weeks pregnant," Santana commented. "I forgot to add that before."

Sebastian just sat there for a while, not saying anything. It was Santana that eventually broke the silence.

"I am going to give it up for adoption," She began. "There is no way that I can raise a child."

"So, where does this leave me?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, I suppose you can be one of the three people that I am allowed in the room when giving birth to this evil child," Santana commented. "So that you can see the baby before I give it away."

"I guess that seems fair," Sebastian responded. "Do you know if it's a girl or boy?"

"Not yet," Santana responded, finding her last ultrasound picture. "This is the baby."

"It looks like you," Sebastian commented as Santana rolled her eyes. "If I may ask, who else is going to be at the birth?"

"Well me," Santana commented sarcastically. "But also Quinn, if she wants to, if not, then my mum, and Brittany, if she doesn't hate me."

"Is Brittany the girl you like?" Sebastian asked.

"She is my girlfriend," Santana commented. "But I don't know for how much longer. I still haven't told her yet."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: I want to give the biggest shout out to all of the people who reviewed and added this story to their alerts, and it makes me happy to hear that you like the story. **

**Next Chapter: Thanks to one person who finds out, the rest of the New Directions find out, including Brittany. **

**Also, I would still love to hear if you think Santana should have a girl or a boy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone in the choir room was talking excitedly about the Christmas TV show that they were going to direct and be in. Santana just sat in the back of the room with Brittany, not saying anything. Mr Schue had left the room so Puck decided to make an announcement.

"Everyone," Puck got up. "I am going to be having a party on New Year's Eve, and I would like to see you all there."

"Isn't this the same party you have every year?" Kurt piped up.

"Yeah," Puck commented. "And I want to see you all there."

"I'm not going," Santana said. "I'd rather stay home and watch a movie."

"You love my parties," Puck looked at her. "What the hell has been up with you lately?"

"Nothing," Santana snapped. "Can't I just spend New Year's with my girlfriend?"

"My god, you're like Quinn when she was pregnant," Puck answered, before pausing and realising something. "Wait, you are pregnant. That's why you won't go to the party."

"So, because she doesn't want to get hammered at your stupid party, she's pregnant." Quinn snapped.

"Didn't she faint a couple of months ago in the auditorium?" Puck asked. "And that's what the doctor told us was a common thing with pregnancy. And she doesn't wear her cheerio's jacket anymore."

"Are you calling me fat now?" Santana snapped.

"No, pregnant," Puck answered. "You have all the symptoms, and you can't drink."

"I'm not pregnant," Santana answered. "I'm just wearing this jacket because I lost my Cheerio's one."

"It was at your house yesterday," Brittany looked at her girlfriend. "I saw it. Are you pregnant San?"

Santana has the entire room staring at her, so she unbuttoned her jacket, revealing her now slightly protruding baby belly.

"Sixteen weeks pregnant," Santana said. "Are you happy, Puck?"

Puck just stood there, with the same expression as everyone else. He hadn't meant to make her reveal that in front of everyone else. All Santana could look at was Brittany, who just stared at her, before grabbing her bag and making a run for the door.

"Thanks so much." Santana rolled her eyes before getting up and trying to find Brittany, who was standing outside her locker.

"Britt," Santana put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Can you please let me explain?"

"I'm so sorry that I made you pregnant." Brittany sobbed. Santana just stood there for a moment, and knew that she had to explain.

"Britt," Santana stopped her. "You do know that a girl and a guy have to have sex to become pregnant, right?"

"Oh," Brittany stopped, before Santana saw hurt in her eyes. "You cheated on me, San?"

"No," Santana gulped. "I would never cheat on you. I fell pregnant before we started dating."

"So, over the summer when we were trying to figure out if we could work, you had sex with some guy and got pregnant." Brittany said angrily.

This was a side of Brittany that Santana had never seen, so Santana began tearing.

"I'm going to give the baby up for adoption," Santana responded, sobbing. "I'll finish high school, get rid of this baby and then we can just move on."

"Look at Quinn," Brittany argued. "She tried to do that, and dyed her hair pink and started smoking. You can't just get rid of a baby and move on."

"That's why I need you," Santana was sobbing. "I can't do this without you Brittany. When this baby decides to come out of me, and I have to give it away, I am going to need you, Britt. You can even help me decide which people deserve the damn thing. It will be fun, I promise."

"I don't know," Brittany said quietly. "I-I love you Santana, I always will. I know that you love me too, I'm just mad that you had sex with this guy when you knew I wanted to be with you. And now you're going to have this baby together."

"He means nothing to me Britt," Santana commented. "You have to know that. I-I know that you're mad now, but don't make us like Finn and Rachel, breaking up over the most stupid things. I know it will take time for me to earn your trust, but we can get passed this."

"I don't know," Brittany responded. "You've changed. The Santana that I love would have told me that she was pregnant straight away, and she would never keep secrets from me."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Santana asked.

"No," Brittany commented. "But I am going to take the Christmas Holiday with my family to think about us, and when we get back, I'll tell you my decision. I think a break is good for us San."

Brittany walked off and Santana just stood there, silent. It was a few minutes before Sue told Santana to go to her office.

"I heard your conversation with Brittany," Sue began. "My head cheerleader is pregnant?"

"I am so sorry," Santana commented. "I'll hand you the uniform tomorrow."

"You're not even going to fight for the spot on the team." Sue asked.

"I am sick of fighting," Santana responded. "I've already lost the one thing that mattered to me."

"Can I tell you something sand bags," Sue looked at the Latina. "Don't give up on Brittany. The girl I promoted to head cheer leader before she got herself knocked up wouldn't give up that easily."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. I really appreciate them. And to **_gleeeeeeeek89_ **and to anyone else who was wondering, Brittana are NOT broken up for good. I don't think I could ever do that to anyone.**

**Also, I am still taking opinions on whether Santana should have a girl or a boy. And, I am thinking of a song for Santana to sing to Brittany to try and get her back, so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the night before school returned and Santana was getting ready for the first day back after what she thought was the worst Christmas ever. Brittany didn't even call to wish her a merry Christmas and her grandma was still refusing to talk to her. She was 19 weeks now, and her stomach was beginning to show, but she could still fit in most of her clothes.

"Ugh," Santana commented, looking in her bedroom mirror. "This baby is taking over my figure."

She was staring at herself for a couple of minutes, before she was distracted by her phone. She was it was a text from Brittany, and she read _I need your help. It's an emergency. _

"Santana," Her mum came into the room. "Dad and I are going out for dinner? Will you be okay?"

"Fine." Santana smiled.

She waited for her mum to leave before she grabbed her car keys and headed towards the Pierce house. When she got there, Brittany rang her.

"The key is under the mat," Brittany said weakly. "I can't get up."

"Okay." Santana answered, before hanging up the phone and opening the door.

When Santana eventually found the blonde, she immediately went to help her. From what Santana could see, she had food poisoning.

"Thanks for coming." Brittany smiled weakly.

"That's okay," Santana answered. "I have to go and get some stuff to help you, will you be okay for five minutes."

"Yeah." Brittany answered as Santana left the house and came back with everything she needed.

When Santana came back, she gave Brittany a glass of water and a pill.

"What's the pill for?" Brittany asked.

"Try and stop the throwing up," Santana answered. "It helps."

Brittany swallowed the pill and Santana told her to take off her jumper to try and get rid of her fever.

"Can you sit with me?" Brittany asked.

"Sure," Santana smiled, taking a seat next to the blonde in her bathroom. "How was the holiday?"

"It was okay," Brittany answered. "How was your Christmas?"

This was the most awkward conversation that either of them had ever had with one another and Santana hated it. All of a sudden, Santana placed a hand on her stomach.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Brittany asked.

"No," Santana answered. "I think it just kicked."

"What?" Brittany looked at her, while Santana quickly grabbed Brittany's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Oh wow San, that's cool."

"I think it likes your voice Brittany." Santana laughed.

They sat for a couple of hours, while Santana waited for the throwing up to pass, before she helped Brittany into her bed.

"I miss you Santana," Brittany looked over at her. "I miss us being friends."

"Me too," Santana answered. "You're my best friend Britt."

Brittany returned to school two days later and after the proposal at the end of the week, Brittany came up to Santana with her decision.

"You feel better?" Santana asked.

"Much better," Brittany commented. "Thanks so much."

"That's okay," Santana answered. "I was actually going to ask if you wanted to come with me to the ultrasound next week."

"Okay," Brittany said after a while. "I guess that would be kind of cool. I actually wanted to talk to you about us. I think I still want to be your girlfriend. I missed you so much Santana."

"But?" Santana looked at her.

"But," Brittany smiled. "I am still mad about all of this. So it will take me a while to forgive you."

"So, what does this mean?" Santana asked.

"I still love you," Brittany began. "Nothing will change that. And you will always be my best friend, I just need to find a way to stop being mad and forgive you."

"However long you need." Santana smiled as Brittany pulled her into a hug.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. You guys are all seriously awesome. **


	9. Chapter 9

A few of the Glee Club members were at the Lima Bean chatting about the Michael Jackson songs they wanted to perform at Regionals, when Sebastian informed them that he found out what they were doing and he has now informed the Warblers who also wanted to sing Michael for the competition.

"You are a snake!" Kurt exclaimed. "We had Michael first."

"You can thank your very intelligent boyfriend over there." Sebastian smirked as everyone directed their eyes towards Blaine.

Santana was just quietly enjoying the one cup of coffee she was allowed that day without everyone freaking out on her, when the baby needed to bring attention on itself.

"Is something wrong with our baby?" Sebastian quickly said just as Santana placed a hand on her stomach.

"_Our _baby?" Artie, Kurt and Rachel said at the same time.

"Nothing is wrong," Santana said angrily. "It was just kicking. And thank you very much for letting the cat out of the bag."

"Your baby is half you and half Sebastian?" Kurt asked. "That is actually Satan's spawn."

"I am clearly aware of that." Santana rolled her eyes.

Everyone else found out who the father was pretty quickly, except Brittany who already knew because Santana had told her. Everyone was pretty mad at Sebastian for throwing what they could only assume was rocks at Blaine, and it only really hit Santana when she saw Kurt in the library, completely miserable.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Santana asked. "He actually listens to me. I can find out what crap he put in the slushy and you can arrest him."

"You want the father of your child in jail?" Kurt looked at her.

"I'm giving the baby up," Santana commented. "He's about one bar away from a tramp stamp anyway."

"Isn't he gay though," A smile appeared on Kurt's face. "I mean, no offence, but why would he have sex with a girl if he was out of the closet."

"Beats me," Santana looked at her phone which just vibrated. "Speak of the devil. He wants to talk to me about something. I'll find out what he put in, and then you can make the final call."

Santana got to the Lima bean and he was waiting at a table with the smug look on his face.

"You could have blinded him," Santana sat down. "Now they all think I am carrying the most evil child in history."

"That was meant for Kurt," Sebastian said. "Blaine jumped in, and took it. That's not my problem."

"What did you put in there?" Santana asked. "Because I have had a slushy to the face and it isn't that dangerous."

"Rock salt." Sebastian said smugly as Santana's eyes widened.

"Oh my god," She looked at him. "You do know that you can be arrested for that?"

"No one has any proof." Sebastian said smugly as Santana rolled her eyes.

"I have the appointment at the hospital, why did you call me here?" She asked.

"My parents found out about the baby," Sebastian commented. "Blaine's mum got mad and called my dad."

"Oh great," Santana commented. "I am giving the baby up for adoption."

"They don't have a problem with that," Sebastian answered. "But they told me to give you this."

Santana looked at the cheque that Sebastian gave her and her eyes widened.

"Why?" She looked at him.

"To pay for the hospital expenses," Sebastian replied. "I am half responsible for this mess after all."

"I-I don't know what to say," Santana began. "Thank you."

"Didn't you have to go somewhere?" Sebastian asked as Santana nodded and grabbed her bag.

She went past the Pierce house, picked up Brittany and then headed to the hospital, where she and Brittany sat for almost half an hour.

"I am excited," Brittany beamed. "I've never seen a baby before it was born."

"Pictures of the baby," Santana corrected her. "You will only actually see the baby when he or she is born."

"Santana Lopez," Mrs Anderson called as the girls walked into the room, and Santana got herself set up on the bed. Now that Santana looked at her, she could see the resemblance to Blaine. They had the same curls and hazel brown eyes. "Who have you brought with you today?"

"I'm her best friend Brittany." Brittany smiled as Santana nodded.

"You called his dad?" Santana asked as she set up the machine.

"He deserved it," Mrs Anderson commented. "I just wanted to tell you that I am going away with my husband at the start of May, so I won't be around for the birth, but the replacement doctor is really good."

"That's fine." Santana said as the loud heartbeat was heard. She turned her head to Brittany and gestured her to come over next to her.

"This is your baby," Mrs Anderson pointed to the screen. "It's grown a lot since last time."

"I can see that," Santana smiled. "It looks more baby like."

"It looks like you San," Brittany smiled. "It really does."

"Would you like to know if it is a boy or girl?" Mrs Anderson asked.

"Only if Brittany does," Santana answered, turning her head to Brittany. "What do you say?"

"Would it be fun if you left it as a surprise?" Brittany asked, as Santana smiled.

"A surprise it is." Santana commented as Mrs Anderson smiled.

"I know we talked about this briefly last time," Mrs Anderson began while printing a copy of the ultrasound for Santana. "But who did you want at the birth?"

"Well there is Sebastian," Santana began as Mrs Anderson gave a noise of disapproval at his name. "Then there is my mum and Brittany, if she wants to come."

"Okay," Brittany smiled. "I'll be there. But what about Quinn?"

"She said that she was more than happy to sit this one out," Santana laughed. "I am pretty sure that Beth was traumatic enough for her."

"Have you spoken to any adoption agencies?" Mrs Anderson asked.

"There were three interested families," Santana began. "The interviews are in the next few weeks."

"Great," Mrs Anderson wrote all the information down. "Well, that is all I need you for today Santana."

Santana got herself off the bed and walked out of the hospital with Brittany who was still in awe from the ultrasound.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Michael Jackson or anything else I may have mentioned.**

**A/N: Again thank you all for the alerts and reviews. I was actually going to reveal the gender, but decided against it in the last minute. I am sure you guys will enjoy the next chapter too, which is a Valentine's Day one – that could always be fun.**

**On a different note, how amazing was the Klaine Box script? That should have TOTALLY been in the Christmas episode.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Everything seems good here," Mrs Anderson said four weeks later. "I can still tell you the sex of the baby if you want?"

Santana took one look at Brittany and decided to cave in. "What is it?"

Mrs Anderson didn't say anything, but instead just showed the ultrasound, zooming in so that they could see for themselves.

"It's a girl." Mrs Anderson said proudly as Santana just looked at Brittany.

"Yay," Brittany grabbed Santana's hand. "It's a girl."

Santana didn't say anything for the rest of the appointment, and nothing until they got back to the choir room where everyone was waiting for them.

"Sorry," Santana said as they took their seat. "We had a doctor's appointment."

"That's okay," Mr Schue commented. "How is the baby?"

"Fine." Santana answered quite coldly.

"It's a girl." Brittany exclaimed as Santana looked at everyone's faces.

"Congratulations." Sam commented, as everyone else started doing the same thing.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked eventually.

"I don't get why you're congratulating me," Santana answered. "It's not like I am going to keep her."

That was the last baby comment that anyone made for the rest of the day. Santana politely informed Sebastian of the baby's sex that afternoon.

"A girl," Sebastian looked at her. "I don't know what I am supposed to say."

"Just don't say anything," Santana commented. "I'm giving her up anyway."

The rest of the week went by quickly, and soon enough, they were at Rachel's wedding where they heard the news about Quinn. The rest of that day everyone was shaken up, it took most of the glory off the competition they won that day. Santana was sitting outside the wedding reception, getting some fresh air when Brittany came up to her.

"Hey," Brittany sat down next her. "How are you?"

"I don't know," Santana said quietly. "Quinn is one of my best friends. I just, I hope she comes out of this okay."

"Me too," Brittany commented. "I am so scared for Quinn. I didn't get what Mr Schue said when we all had to say one thing that we wanted to live to see, but I think I know what I really want to see now."

"What do you want to see?" Santana asked.

"I want to see my life with you," Brittany answered. "See if we become famous, and become mummies together."

"Really?" Santana smiled.

"I started crying because if you were in the car, and then you died, I wouldn't have been able to tell you how much I love you, and how I really do want to be your girlfriend forever." Brittany began sobbing.

"Well, you did tell me." Santana answered, pulling Brittany into her.

"But there is one other thing," Brittany paused. "I would have told you how silly it is to give this baby away."

"Why is it silly?" Santana asked.

"Because she's your baby," Brittany commented. "But if you want to do that, I will still love you."

"I can't afford to be a mum," Santana answered. "I want to go to college and try to become a singer. That isn't going to be possible with a baby."

"You'll have me," Brittany answered. "I can help out with her."

"That isn't fair on you," Santana commented. "This is my baby, not yours Brittany."

"It can be our baby," Brittany responded. "We can be mummies together. I will get my grades together, we can move to a big city like LA or New York. We can get jobs over there so that we have money, and I can apply for _so you think you can dance _and become a dancer, and you can get an amazing record contract."

"If I was to agree to this," Santana closed her eyes. "How would I know that you won't leave?"

"Because I love you and I will love this baby," Brittany beamed. "And I would be stupid to leave."

"Neither of us know anything about babies?" Santana looked at her girlfriend.

"We'll learn," Brittany answered. "Plus, I am sure that we'll have friends that can help us out when we need. I don't want you to look back at this and regret Santana."

"My mum is going to hate me for this." Santana responded as Brittany almost screamed.

"So that's a yes?" She asked.

"Have I ever been able to say no to you?" Santana laughed as Brittany pulled her into a kiss.

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts are reviews. So, it's a girl YAY. I was actually considering a boy, but after so many of you told me that you wanted a girl, I couldn't refuse. **

**Anyway, I would love to hear names for the baby if you have any, now that the girls are going to try and raise her.**


	11. Chapter 11

Santana was surprised how well everyone had taken to the fact that she wanted to raise her daughter. Even her mum seemed above the idea, and had offered to give her a few pointers before they left for whichever city they were going to. Quinn was back at school, and much to her disappointment, the topic of almost everyone's conversations.

"I am so sorry," Rachel broke down in Glee Club before Mr Schue got there one time. "It was my fault, I was the one who texted you."

"It wasn't your fault," Quinn reassured her. "Can we please change the topic now? Santana, seeing as your keeping her, have you got a name."

"Not yet," Santana now seven months pregnant answered. "Picking a name is really hard."

"We can help you," Quinn took a notebook out of her bag. "Have you got a favourite singer?"

"You could name her Amy?" Rachel offered. "After Amy Winehouse."

"I appreciate her work," Santana commented. "And she was a talented singer, may she rest in peace, but I hate the name Amy."

"A favourite actor?" Kurt offered as Santana just shook her head.

"Do you have a favourite singer or actor Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"My favourite singers as Britney and Kesha," Brittany began. "And my favourite actor is Kim Kardashian."

"Okay," Quinn responded. "Should be put them on the list?"

"Go ahead," Santana smiled. "This is Britt's baby as much as it is mine."

"How about Isabella," Mercedes offered. "I always liked that name."

"Maybe," Santana pondered. "I could see that as her name. What about you Britt?"

"It's pretty." Brittany smiled.

"See," Quinn smiled. "There is a name."

"Well if were throwing that name in the air," Blaine brought attention to himself. "How about Hermione?"

"Not going to happen," Santana commented. "And don't talk about that Harry Potter Twilight stuff okay."

"Well she is going to have to marry someone named Edward or Jacob." Blaine responded, as everyone rolled their eyes.

"And if she is named Hermione, she is going to have to marry someone named Ron." Mercedes defended her name choice.

"If we're going teen book characters how about Katniss?" Artie offered.

"Where the hell is that from?" Santana asked.

"The Hunger Games." Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Tina, Rachel, Finn and Mike all said at the same time.

"Oh god," Brittany muttered. "Well, that is an awful name. I want something nice."

"Thank you Britt," Santana smiled. "I'm not the only one who thought that was awful."

"Is there anyone you want to name her after?" Quinn asked as Santana shook her head.

"How about your mum?" Brittany asked. "Or we could name her Lord Tubbington?"

"I don't know," Santana responded_. _"Lord Tubbington is a cat's name."

"Your right," Brittany nodded. "And the baby will get too confused."

"What about the name Ava," Kurt suggested. "I always thought that was pretty name."

"That's more like it," Santana and Brittany smiled. "Write Ava down Quinn."

"I always liked the name Mia." Quinn offered her own opinion as Santana nodded.

"These names are much better." The Latina smiled.

"I like the name Grace." Sam added as Santana added it to the list.

"Hi guys," Mr Schue walked into the room. "What are you all doing?"

"Helping Santana pick a name." Quinn commented.

"What have you got so far?" Santana asked.

"Britney, Kesha, Kim, Isabella, Ava, Mia and Grace." Quinn read them out.

"Can we take Britney off the list?" Brittany asked. "It's too much like my name."

"They're all very nice." Mr Schue commented as they began their rehearsal.

"On a related note," Santana piped up. "Blaine's mum gave me the all clear for Nationals if were taking the bus. She said I shouldn't have the baby until I get back."

"Great," Mr Schue smiled. "We'll have everyone there."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Harry Potter, Twilight, The Hunger Games, Britney Spears, Amy Winehouse, Kesha, Kim or any other Kardashian or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. I have narrowed it down to these six names (Kesha, Kimberly, Isabella, Ava, Mia and Grace), and I would love to know which one of them you all think the baby should be named.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt and Quinn were on a mission to prepare a baby shower for Santana. They had done all the preparation: finding a venue, invites, presents, decorations and telling Brittany explicitly _not _to go to Breadsticks until Quinn texts her to say the coast is clear and they can arrive. She had told them at her and Santana were going to the movies and would be there after the movie, which fit in perfectly. They just had one problem left.

"I don't know if we should invite him," Kurt began, waiting in line at The Lima Bean. "He told Santana that when the baby is born he'll sign whatever forms he has to, to not be legally tied to the baby."

"He is still her father," Quinn responded. "Why don't we just invite him, and see if he wants to turn up."

"Invite who?" A familiar face came up behind them and they turned around.

"You," Quinn smiled. "We've organised a baby shower on Saturday and you are invited -If you want to turn up."

"It starts at four," Kurt jumped in. "It will probably only go for a couple of hours."

"As much fun as that sounds," Sebastian responded. "I promised some of the Warblers that I'd go on this annual camping trip with them."

"Have fun then." Quinn responded.

"I do have a present for her though," Sebastian looked at them. "It's in my car."

Saturday came pretty quickly and Kurt and Quinn spent the afternoon setting up the small function room at the back of breadsticks. They told everyone to arrive at three, and they had all turned up by three thirty.

"Puck," Quinn looked at him. "Those are the snacks. Don't touch them."

"I think I can hear Santana." Blaine responded, quickly opening the door and seeing them.

"Hide!" Quinn said as they all found their hiding spots.

"Why do we have a table all the way back here?" Santana asked Brittany.

"I don't know." Brittany shrugged, before opening the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone cheered as a smile appeared on Santana's face.

"This looks lovely Quinn." Santana smiled.

"Ahem." Kurt brought attention on himself.

"Well, of course you helped out. It's great." Santana hugged the taller boy.

After a very weird and interesting game that Kurt and Quinn insisted everyone played, it was time to open the presents.

"Okay," Almost eight month pregnant Santana sat down. "This is the good part."

Brittany sat down next to her, and Santana opened the gift closest to her.

"Who brought this?" She asked.

"Puck and I got it together." Artie piped up.

Santana opened the gift to reveal nappies and a couple of baby outfits. For some reason she began tearing up.

"Come here." She said as Artie wheeled himself over with Puck and they gave her a group hug.

They realised that Santana was a bit too big to be reaching over and getting presents, so she was to select a person and they'd hand her a gift.

"Okay, Irish," Santana looked at Rory. "What did you bring?"

"It's from Sugar and I." He responded as Santana nodded, opening the gift, which was a couple of stuffed toys.

"I chose it and payed for it." Sugar nodded, bring attention to herself.

Next was a gift from Mike and Tina, which was books that Santana could read to the baby.

"Thank you." Santana said teary eyed as Tina hugged her.

Next she chose Rachel and Finn's gift, which again was more baby clothes and a rattle.

"Thank you." Santana smiled as Rachel hugged her.

She then chose Mercedes and Sam who had a basket of interesting things for the baby. There was a rubber duck for the bath, a towel and a pair of baby pyjamas.

"I love it," Santana smiled. "Thank you."

"Aw, that's okay." Mercedes commented before hugging Santana.

Next was Kurt and Blaine's gift, which Santana had to say was wrapped the nicest. She placed it on her lap and realised the tag said, _Love from Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Joe. _She opened it to see a boxed 'baby bouncer chair.'

"I don't even know what this is," Santana laughed. "But it's great."

"My mum said it was the best thing for a new baby because most of them can sleep in them during the day, or something." Blaine commented.

"You used to love yours." Santana's mum piped up.

"Well then thank you very much." Santana commented as she hugged all four of them.

"We also have a present," Brittany looked at her parents who went outside the room and came back in with a pram. "It used to be my brothers or something."

"Thank you so much." Santana smiled, pulling Brittany into a hug and then realising there was something in the pram. She opened it to reveal a gift card.

"We can buy a crib for the baby and some other things when we move," Brittany looked at Santana. "It was my idea."

"I love you so much." Santana tried to hold back tears before Brittany hugged her.

"You've got one more present," Santana's mum smiled. "This one is from dad and I."

"Oh my god," Santana exclaimed when she opened the envelope to see a cheque. "What – what is all of this."

"It was what we saved for college," Her mum responded. "We want you to have it to help you start out."

Santana was in tears by this point. Her mum pulled her into a big hug and she could see other people in the room were crying too.

"This was so amazing," Santana wiped her eyes. "Thank you all for the amazing presents."

"There is one more," Kurt commented, handing her a box. "It's from Sebastian. He said he wanted you to have it."

Santana took the box and opened up the card which read, _Hopefully, this will protect the baby from your driving. Which I can only assume is awful. _When she opened the present she laughed. It was a car seat for the baby.

Everyone soon left and Santana went back to her house with Brittany and all the presents that she had been spoiled with that day.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts and reviews. I am still taking your opinions as two what the baby should be named (narrowed down again to Isabella, Ava, Mia and Grace). I would love to hear what you all have to say.**


	13. Chapter 13

Santana was getting fed up with Pregnancy. She was into her eight month now, she only had three weeks left until she was due, and it was a few days before prom. She had a sore back, her ankles were swollen and she was getting revenge on whoever slightly annoyed her. They were in Glee Club when Principal Figgins announced the Prom King and Queen candidates.

"….Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez." He finished as everyone looked at the blonde and the Latina.

"How is that even possible?" Santana asked. "I'm as big as a house."

"Yeah right," Quinn commented. "Did you not see me when I was pregnant? If you got nominated than people still think you look good."

That night, Santana was still reeling over the nomination and Brittany was snuggled up next to her on the couch.

"Can I tell you something?" Brittany looked up at the Latina.

"What?" Santana asked.

"I voted for you," Brittany commented. "I nominated you."

"You can't be a nominee with one vote." Santana responded.

"You can if your girlfriend is the head of the prom committee." Brittany smiled.

"What?" Santana looked at her. "So, I got no vote besides you."

"The entire Glee Club voted you," Brittany pulled out the ballot box. "See."

Santana had tears in her eyes, just looking at the ballots. It was the first time in a while she felt kind of pretty.

"And," Brittany continued. "You are the most beautiful girl and you deserve that crown."

"I love you so much." Santana smiled, kissing Brittany.

That weekend Santana was surprised that Quinn only beat her by one vote, even though they decided to rig it and give it to Rachel as some kind of motivation booster. The next week was Nationals. Everyone was getting themselves prepared to win, including Santana. The competition was on Saturday, but they left to Chicago on Thursday.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mr Schue looked at the Latina.

"The doctor said it was fine this morning," Santana answered. "Something about the baby not being engaged. I wasn't listening."

Mr Schue let her on the bus and she spent the next few days under close supervision. On the bus back to Lima on Sunday, Santana was looking at everyone. Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury were at the front of the bus with Finn and Rachel, Rachel blabbing on about something and Finn trying to look interested. To the left of them were Artie and Puck who were versing each other in some video game. Behind them were Sugar and Rory who were listening to iPod's and behind Finn and Rachel were Kurt and Blaine who were included in their conversation. Behind Sugar and Rory were Tina and Mike, behind Kurt and Blaine were Mercedes and Sam, who were both sleeping. This meant the back row was Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Joe. Santana had been feeling the baby moving around all weekend and she could feel it now.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"I'm fine," Santana answered. "She's just kicking and moving around."

"Okay." Brittany kissed Santana before she felt something running down her leg.

Santana just sat there for a moment completely pale. They were at least an hour and a half away for Lima. Now was not the time for her to have the baby.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"I think my water has just broken." Santana said nervously as everyone in the bus, including the two that were sleeping looked at her.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or ANYTHING else I may have mentioned.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I am so sorry this chapter was left as a cliff hanger, now you're all going to hate me. But, Santana shall have the baby soon…as in the next chapter which will most likely be published tomorrow. Also, I am taking votes on names (Isabella, Ava, Mia and Grace).**


	14. Chapter 14

"What?" Rory asked, taking out his iPod speaker.

"Santana's water broke." Sugar answered as everyone else in the bus nodded.

By this point Sue, who insisted on driving to and from the competition because it was safer for everyone including the two unborn children on board had stopped at a rest stop. Santana and Quinn left the bus and headed to the bathroom, so that Santana could make sure this was the real thing. When they got back, everyone was looking at her.

"My waters have broken." She confirmed, as a contraction hit.

If panic hadn't set in on the New Directions, it now had. Brittany was scared, she didn't know what was happening, Rachel was saying she didn't want to see a baby delivered on the bus, Ms Pillsbury was saying it was way too unhygienic for a delivery, Mercedes was telling her to hold the baby in until they got to Lima, and everyone else was screaming on top of each other.

"I could deliver the baby you know," Artie said on top of the yelling. "I watched a documentary once because there was nothing else on TV."

"Shut up!" Quinn yelled. "Santana is not going to be having this baby on the bus! We're an hour and a half away from Lima. It takes a lot longer than that to give birth. What she needs to do, is focus on her breathing, and none of you are helping."

"Thank you," Santana breathed in. "And Artie, you are not going anywhere near me. Only professionals are delivering my baby. Also, can someone call my mum and Sebastian?"

"I'll call your mum." Brittany commented as Santana handed the blonde her phone.

"We'll get Sebastian." Kurt commented as Blaine just smiled at Santana.

For the next hour and a half, everyone stayed perfectly quiet. Quinn was helping Santana breathe through her contractions which were only getting worse. By the time they got to Lima Memorial, she was in pain, and they had stopped illegally for a moment to let Santana and Brittany out.

"Good luck," Quinn and everyone else said as they got off. "And focus on your breathing Santana."

"We'll let you all know when the baby is born." Santana said as she hobbled away with Brittany.

They got to Emergency and Sebastian and Santana's mum were both waiting there. When her mum saw Santana, she practically ran over to her. They were shown up to their room, and Santana was told to keep comfortable.

"Okay," The replacement doctor said ten hours later. "We're ready to push here."

"Thank god." Santana gritted through her teeth. Brittany was holding onto one of her hands and her mum the other. Sebastian had a spot right near the doctor, and he could see everything.

"You're going to need to push harder because nothing is happening." The doctor said after two rounds.

"I can't do this." A tired Santana was ready to hand in the white towel.

"Yes you can," Brittany squeezed her hand. "I believe in you Santana."

"Great Santana," The doctor said in the next round. "I can see the head."

"If I wasn't gay then I am now." Sebastian commented from his spot.

"The next time you're pushing something out of your vagina, give me a call." Santana snapped her head to Sebastian.

Sebastian watched in horror as Santana gave birth to the baby. Brittany was holding onto her hand for dear life and Santana was moments away from crying.

"Okay," The doctor said. "We have the head out, now shoulders, stomach, legs and feet."

Just as he said feet, a loud scream was heard and Santana sighed in relief. The baby was placed on her stomach and Santana started tearing. She had dark thick hair like Santana's, her skin was somewhere almost in between Santana's and Sebastian's but from one look, you could see Sebastian's eyes. Santana was tearing when she was holding her, she was perfect.

"Who wants to cut the cord?" The doctor asked as Santana looked at Brittany who went up to the doctor.

"This is weird," She commented. "It's all soft."

The doctor took the baby to get cleaned off and she was handed back to her after Santana had finished with the afterbirth. Her mum was the first one to leave and said she'd be back in the morning, taking Santana's laundry with her. But not before she got to hold the baby. Soon it was the three teenagers.

"Have you chosen a name?" The doctor asked as the two girls both said they hadn't.

"What should we call her?" Santana asked Brittany who was holding the baby and sitting next to her on the bed.

"I don't know," Santana asked. "I think I have Quinn's list somewhere."

Santana found it in her bag and looked at the names. Both of them immediately crossed off Kesha and Kim.

"How about Grace?" Santana asked.

"She doesn't look like a Grace." Brittany commented, looking down at the baby.

"How do you know she doesn't look like a Grace?" Santana asked.

"I can tell," Brittany commented, moving closer to Santana. "Does she look like a Grace to you?"

"She actually doesn't." Santana laughed.

"How about Ava?" Santana commented as Brittany shook her head.

"Isabella?" Santana asked as Brittany smiled.

"I like that name." Brittany commented.

"Mia?" Santana offered, as Brittany looked at the baby.

"She looks like a Mia and an Isabella," Brittany huffed. "And they're both pretty names."

"Mia Isabella." Santana pondered before she figured out that Isabella could be her middle name.

"I like it," Brittany smiled. "Mia Isabella Lopez."

"Mia Isabella Lopez-Pierce." Santana corrected her as Brittany kissed Santana.

Sebastian looked over to the two girls and he knew this baby was going to be in safe hands. It was going to make walking away from her, that much easier.

"I'll go get that doctor." Brittany smiled, walking out of the room, leaving the two other teenagers alone.

"Here," Santana smiled, handing him the baby. "She has your eyes."

"She does," Sebastian looked down at her. "But she looks more like you."

"Her skin isn't as olive though." Santana commented.

"She is pretty cute," Sebastian was still looking at her. "And I know that I never say this, but you and Brittany will be great mums to her."

"Thank you," Santana answered. "Are you sure you're okay with this? Walking away?"

"It's the best thing for her," He smiled. "I am starting senior year in September and she'll do much better with you two."

"Hey," Brittany walked back into the room. "She has officially been named Mia Isabella Lopez-Pierce."

"Great." Santana commented.

"I think I better go," Sebastian said as he handed the baby back to Santana. "Congratulations and good luck."

Brittany left soon after and Santana was looking forward to a good night's sleep. She took a photo of her and sent it to everyone she knew, because Brittany completely forgot. Her phone was lighting up most of the night, but she was too tired to even notice.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts and reviews. I want to thank EVERY person who reviewed and helped me pick a name. It was literally so close that I had to ask my mum and my brother which names they preferred. There is ONE chapter left, which will be published tomorrow. I am thinking about writing a sequel to this, of Santana and Brittany trying to raise Mia, but tell me what you all think of that.**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Santana had lots of visitors. Brittany came before school because she didn't have a class, with Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes. Santana was already awake by this point, and her mum was there too.

"Oh my god," Quinn exclaimed, looking at the sleeping baby next to Santana's bed. "She is so cute."

"You can hold her if you want," Santana commented. "She won't wake up now."

Quinn nervously lifted the small bundle and she began stirring, which made her even more nervous. But the baby stayed a sleep.

"She looks like you," Quinn smiled at Santana, just as Mia opened her eyes to Quinn. "Even her facial expression is yours San."

"Can I have a hold?" Rachel asked as Santana nodded. Quinn handed the now awake baby over to Rachel, who Mia couldn't help but just stare blankly at.

"I don't know if she likes me." Rachel was still looking at the baby.

"I think she's just getting used to all these new faces." Brittany commented, rather intelligently.

Next was Mercedes, and Mia began yawning when she was swapped over. "Those aren't your eyes, though."

"I know," Santana responded. "Everyone's been saying that. But I think they're going to be brown."

"I don't think so," Brittany was looking at the small bundle. "They're going light already, San."

When Brittany got hold of Mia, everyone was surprised how calm she was with the one day old. And Mia was more than happy to fall asleep in her arms, before Brittany put her back down to sleep. That's what the rest of Santana's hospital stay was like. Everyone was visiting her, and Brittany was there as much as she could possibly could. It was graduation day, and Santana's mum was helping her pack her bag so she could go home.

"I've got to go to work now," Her mum said when they got home. "I'll be back in time to take Mia off your hands for graduation though."

"Brittany said they have the final Glee Club in about an hour so I was going to take Mia over," Santana commented. "Everyone else will get to meet her and I don't want to miss it."

"That's fine," Her mum answered. "I'll see you at the school then."

"Okay." Santana responded.

Mia had started screaming so Santana gave her a bottle and tried to relax her. The last thing they needed in Glee Club was a screaming baby. She eventually strapped Mia in her car seat, even though she was crying and tried to focus on the road. All of a sudden it went quiet. Santana pulled up on the side of the road just to make sure everything was okay, and it was. Mia had finally fallen asleep after an hour of screaming.

"Hi," Santana walked into the room holding Mia who was fast asleep. "I am sorry I am late."

"That's okay," Mr Schue walked up to her and Santana let him hold the baby. "She took forever to get to sleep."

"She is very cute." He handed her the baby back.

Most of the final practice should have been about saying goodbye, but everyone was all over Mia who stayed asleep the entire time. Between Glee and graduation, Brittany was holding the baby and she and Santana had stayed in the choir room because Mia had woken up. They decided to use the pram to try and get to sleep and it worked perfectly. Brittany was gently pushing it back and forth and Mia fell asleep.

"I kind of have some news San," Brittany said, pushing the pram. "I got a job."

"Where?" Santana asked.

"LA," Brittany began. "I was looking at places for us to live and I was talking to someone about an apartment and then we started talking about dancing. And she told me she knew someone who could get me a job as a dance instructor. She asked me to send a tape of me dancing, so I sent our sectionals from last year."

"Oh my god," Santana hugged the girl. "That is great."

"I know it isn't professional dancing yet," Brittany paused. "But I'm on my way. Oh, and she said you had a very nice voice in Valerie."

"Well then we should probably look at apartments in LA." Santana smiled as Brittany kissed her.

Six weeks later Santana, Brittany and Mia were at the airport. They had found a place in LA and it was ready for them to move into. As they walked off from their families, Santana smiled. This was her life, and she was about to start living it. A loving girlfriend, a baby and hopefully a record contract somewhere in the near future.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts and reviews during this story! I have loved them all so much. I am still contemplating the sequel for this, and I would like to do it. I'm just not sure. Tell me what you all think.**


End file.
